Quatre's Big Birthday
by Shinime
Summary: 1st in my 'Big Birthday' Series. Quatre's gonna have a good time... R&R please!


Hiya! I wrote this story after getting so many good reviews for my 'Big Fear' series. I hope my adoring fans love these too! Some of the chars. may be a little OOC, but who cares. Those are the best ones!  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Quatre's Big Birthday  
  
  
"Hey, Quatre! Guess what?" said Shinimegami, walking down the stairs in the morning.  
"What?" he said, in an unusual monotone voice.  
"It's your birthday!" yelled Shinimegami.  
"I know."  
"But why aren't you happy?"  
"Because every time someone has a birthday in this house, they either get thrashed, knocked out, glomped or otherwise beat up." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
"Oh, come on! It'll be different this time!" Shinime said, not taking a hint.  
"Why?" Quatre said, getting up.  
"Because... it just will be!" she said. Quatre sighed and walked up the stairs, passing Duo and Trowa.  
"What's eating him?" Duo said, sitting down next to Shinimegami.  
"It's his birthday..." she said, her voice trailing off.  
"I don't blame him. Remember Heero's birthday? Those people still aren't out of the hospital." He said.  
"Yeah, well... that was an accident." She said.  
"An ACCIDENT!?! Heero got drunk and MADE that scaffolding fall over!" Duo exclaimed.  
"You're talking about my birthday?" Heero said, coming down the stairs.  
"Yeah. Did you know it's Quatre's Birthday?" Trowa said.  
"Who's birthday?" said Wufei, behind Heero.  
"Quatre's. Who's gonna help me plan a surprise party?" said Shinimegami, grinning evily.  
"Not me!" yelled Heero, running up the stairs.  
"Okay! I need at least four people, including me, to help! Duo, you're in charge of decorations. Wufei: cake. Trowa: Getting Quatre's butt out of here before he notices anything suspicious." She said.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Duo.  
"I'm gonna invite people." She said, starting to type e-mails to all of the GW pplz.  
"Now, the Maganacs must come, along with Dorothy... Dorothy would just HATE missing this..." she mumbled.  
"Let me go help with the cake!!!" screamed Duo, walking out the door with Wufei. (Okay, now I'm going to do a little POV thingie. Bear with me here, second time.)  
  
  
WUFEI'S POV:  
  
"Dammit, Maxwell, stop asking me that _-ing question!" I screamed.  
"God, Wu-man. All I want to know is when we'll get there."  
"AND FOR THE LAST TIME STOP CALLING ME THAT _-ING NAME!!!" I exclaimed, annoyed by that name that EVERYONE calls me.  
"Sorry... *Cough* Wuffie." Duo mumbled.  
"... Weakling." I mumbled, hearing Duo say my 2nd-to-least favorite name.  
"Are we- OUF!" I smacked him before he could finish that annoying sentence.  
  
HOURS LATER...  
  
"We are here." I said calmly, trying to keep my anger in even though hearing 'Are we there yet' a thousand times got me a little PO-ed.  
"FFFFIIIIINNNNAAAAAALLLLLYYYYY!!!" Duo screamed. At least I could pick out that cake alone.  
"Oh, and Wufei, I think I'll come with you on that cake-hunting business. You might need help" Duo smiled, that insincere grin on his face makes me wish I brought my sword.   
"WHY AM I _-ING GONNA NEED HELP WITH PICKING OUT A CAKE!!?!" I shouted.  
"Because you don't know Quatre's choice of cakes. I, for one, know all about Quatre and you don't." said Duo.  
"What about the decorations." I said, trying to stay calm even though this BAKA is trying to ruin my day.  
"We'll get to those later. Just come on."  
"Okay... -_-*" I said angrily. We marched to the bakery, I secretly hoping Duo would get kicked out like last time.  
  
HOURS LATER, AGAIN (^_^;)...  
  
  
"NO! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT QUATRE LIKES CHOCOLATE!" shouted Duo, bringing the cake to checkout line.  
"NO, BAKA!!! QUATRE HATES CHOCOLATE!!!" I screamed again, Duo not listening to me, as usual. Duo bought the cake and left the store.  
"Now it's time for the decorations!" Duo said, smiling. I was forced to carry the cake as Duo ran to party city.  
"I want all your tacky and cheap birthday decorations." He said to the woman who worked there. She brought five plastic bags of decorations to the front and Duo made me pay for them. ("I spent all my money on the cake!" He said. Yeah, right.)  
"I wonder if Trowa got Quatre out of the house." Duo said, sorting through all of the cheap and tacky decorations.  
"Do you think you could've put 'cheap' and 'tacky' more bluntly?" I said, sarcastically.  
"Maybe. I think this "Happy Birthday" banner is a little to pretty." Duo said. (I ^_^;)  
"Lets just go home." I said, getting into the car. But soon, the inevitable happened.  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
  
TROWA'S POV:  
  
  
"Quatre!" I said, right outside his room.  
"What." He said in a monotone voice. Something was wrong. Oh, yeah. It's his birthday.  
"Happy birthday." I said.  
"Thanks. You can go away now." He said back. I was getting kinda pissed right now.  
"Quatre! I'm doing a show at the circus and I want you to come. It'll be a birthday present." I said.  
"No." he said. Was it something I said? Oh, yeah. I mentioned that it was a birthday present.  
"Come on, Quatre. You cant be penned up in your room all day. It's your-" I stopped myself before getting Quatre really mad.  
"Who said I cant? It's my birthday and I can do whatever I want." He said. I got really angry and busted the door. I dragged him out by his ear and down the stairs.  
"Actually, Quatre, birthdays are thing other people celebrate for you. So either you come with me or you go with Duo, and he'll do the same thing he did to me on my birthday." I said, shuddering at the thought of my last birthday. Quatre was at snapping point when I dragged him out the door and ran like hell, him at my heels. ("This crazy universe doesn't celebrate birthdays!!!!!" he kept saying.)  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT, AROUND 9:00 P.M. HAVE FUN, GUYS! -_-''''(ZZZ)  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR QUATREEEEEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!" everyone yelled. Duo was a little late, everyone hearing "AND YOU SMELL LIKE ONE TOOOOOOOOOOO!" after the song was over.  
"NOOOO!" Quatre said. He just came back home, having regained his senses after snapping. Trowa ran ahead and got inside before he did.  
"What's wong, Master Quatre? It is your birthday, right?" said a random maganac.  
"Yes, but I told everyone not to celebrate it!" He said.  
"Too bad, Quat-Chan!" said Shinimegami, having downed her 2nd glass of champagne.  
"Is that non-alchoholic?" asked Quatre, pointing to the bottle.  
"You think that Heero would actually think of buying something non-alchoholic?" Trowa said. Heero was put in charge of food (Besides cake) at the last minute by Shinimegami.  
"Oh, well." Quatre said.  
"You might as well enjoy yourself, Master Quatre. It's your birthday!" another random maganac said.  
"And you say that "Life is the most important thing in this universe", and this is the day you were given life, so celebrate!" Shinimegami said. Quatre nodded and tried to enjoy himself. He didn't seem to notice the phone ringing a lot, mostly for Shinimegami. Or the fact that she was going outside a lot.  
  
HOURS LATER. AROUND 12:00 P.m. I HOPE YOUR'RE HAVING FUN 'MASTER' QUATRE!!! -_- '''''(ZZZzzz)  
  
"Thanks for coming everyone! I had a good time!" Quatre said as everyone left.  
"You know, something doesn't feel right, like it's not whole." Shinimegami said, thinking. Her eyes lit up she opened the door and yelled, "QUATRE'S TURN!!!" Soon every fangirl in the area came and ran into the house, glomping Quatre and running back out the door with him.  
"You know, you didn't have to do that." Wufei said, looking outside.  
"Yeah, but I didn't want anyone to think that they could ever have a normal birthday here." Said Shinimegami, closing the door.  
  
  
THE END!!!!  



End file.
